


What are you wearing...

by aikaetsu



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaetsu/pseuds/aikaetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's got 99 problems, and Haruka's fish-embellished gloves are definitely one. So are Rei's butterfly pajamas, for that matter. He's way too stylish for these dorks.<br/>(I'm not good at writing fics so I drew it. Hope you'll like it! ;A;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you wearing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clandestine7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine7/gifts).



> During a sleepover Haruka gives Rin a pair of fish-embellished gloves like his own, and Rei comment that ones with butterflies would have been more beautiful. Rin is just like "what" but he aprreciates Haru's gift, next day he'll definitely take him to where he gets his stylish clothes.

 


End file.
